Light Manipulation
Light Manipulation「光操作 ・ Hikari Sōsei」 is a quirk that allows for the manipulation of photons Description This quirk allows the user to freely manipulate photons. In order to this, the user metaphorically 'grabs' photons out of their paths and does whatever with them. When they grab a photon, they can transfer their own mass to the photons, this is what gives them the power to interact with physical matter, such light is referred to Physical Light. The power of this quirk is linearly proportional to the amount of mass the let the photons borrow. When the Photons are freed from the quirk, the mass they borrowed will be reabsorbed. This will not happen if the photons are too far to ever bounce back onto the User's body, and what happens to those photons is unknown. The mass will always be taken from 2 sources in the order of Triglyceride (Body Fat) first, and Glycogen (Faster Glucose Energy Storage) last. This is helpful, as Glycogen is in smaller quantities and would be harder to regain. It's to be noted that Glycogen based mass seems to give out a massively higher amount of energy despite using the same amount of mass. Proving some kind of equivalent exchange is needed for the functioning of this quirk. There is a complex equation to figure out the mass needed to exert x joules of energy with physical light moving at y m/s^2. This quirk is useful as close range, especially with high mass inputted, but can also be used at range. Light-based projectiles will accelerate at a constant rate of 10000000m/s, making it incredibly fast even in the first couple seconds. The fact that it does not decelerate no matter the time makes it incredibly powerful the further the target it. Projectiles do not suffer from any kind of drag due to sheer speed, nor do they suffer from gravity. Physically held Physical Light items move as quickly as the user can move an item of mass x, these items likewise don't suffer from drag or gravity. Objects can be held at unproven infinite distance. They will dissipate as soon as grip is lost. Weakness The primary weakness of Light Manipulation is the equivalent exchange that must happen in order to use it, as the amount of mass in (mass storage type dependent) is equivalent to the amount of mass that will be multiplied by the mass storage type's constants and divided across each photon. Essentially, to get use out of the quirk, the User must use up a decent amount of mass. That on its own wouldn't be bad, however, the fact that it's possible for it to be removed permanently makes this quirk more dangerous. Usage Light manipulation is technically an emitter type quirk. It's often used to 'grab' and make items such as Swords or Hammers, but can also be used to make barriers and such. It's possible to wrap oneself or others in photons and be effectively carried from point a to b at insane speeds. It's also possible to throw items, they will keep their velocity vector and accelerate to the speed of light until they bounce off an object. 'Grabbing' light feels as if one is grabbing something, whether the 'grab' is directly in the hand or erecting a barrier. Abilities * Named Super Moves ** Hikari Are 「光あれ Hikari Are」': *** The user activates their quirk and 'grabs' dozens, if not hundreds of Physical light lances, and launches them at the enemy all at once. Named 'Hikari Are' (Let there be light) as it's meta and it also refers to what happens when this move is used, a lot of light is "let there". ** '''Divine Sword Partition ''「''聖剣分割 Seiken Bunkatsu''」: *** The user activates their quirk and 'grabs' a heaping mass of photons with 2 hands from above their head, forming a massive blade-like structure above them, which they then slam down onto an opponent.